


and wanton fields

by aw marvel no (getoffmysheets)



Series: all the pleasures prove [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Just really filthy, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/pseuds/aw%20marvel%20no
Summary: 1 - Steve wants to top for the first time.2 - Bucky accidentally discovers that he and Steve are internet famous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops?
> 
> This all happened very quickly. I may have been possessed at one point, the details are very hazy. I honestly didn't mean to make this...
> 
> You don't need to have read 'to live with thee' to enjoy this as it's very short, but there are a couple comments that will confuse you if you haven't.

“Can I top?”

 

Bucky huffs out air. “Mm, that might not be a great idea.”

 

Steve quirks a brow at him, challenging and a bit petulant. “What, are you saying you don’t bottom?”

 

He can practically see the maelstrom of fury Steve is waiting to unleash, and he can kind of get it. He’s a large man, military-trained, and Steve is small and – supposedly – a civilian and most people would assume there’s certain way that goes even if they’d be totally wrong about the details.

 

“No. But it makes me lose my shit,” Bucky laughs quietly, murmuring in his ear and giving Steve a kiss to the jaw, “People six blocks over will think you adopted a wolf, baby, because I fucking _howl_ when I get a dick in me.”

 

Steve stares at him, wide-eyed with disbelief and surprise. Then Bucky can see his expression harden a little and become as close to calculating as he’s ever seen. Decisively, Steve crosses his arms over his chest and says, “Beg me.”

 

Bucky does not grin, even if he wants to, because he’s pretty sure that it would make him angry at this stage. This is the closest Steve’s ever come to letting him catch a glimpse of his Scourge persona face-to-face. One day, maybe not so far from now, Steve will know that Bucky means what he says, especially when it comes to him, and he’ll know better than to test him this way. Until then, Bucky figures this is a lesson that can be taught both ways.

 

“Oh, Stevie,” he whispers, crowding him in until Steve’s against the wall, Bucky’s ass flexing under his palms. A hard squeeze as Steve grips him closer, bringing their bodies together. “I think you know the way I like it.”

 

Steve grabs him by the hair, eyes cold and expression ravenous. This here, this is a part of him that is the Scourge too, and Bucky finds a shaking thrill travel through him at the idea. “Like this?” He makes Bucky’s spine arch with the force of the grip. “Should I hurt you a little?”

 

His eyes sting, and he gasps “Please, Steve.”

 

“Tell me what you want,” Steve says calmly. “I’m not doing anything until you tell me exactly what you’re expecting of me.”

 

Bucky rubs his face eagerly over Steve’s shoulders, bringing up the courage to admit it. He’s been so long without it. Sex in general wasn’t high on his list of priorities anymore, but what he liked was downright dangerous with the Winter Soldier. “Use me, Stevie,” he chokes out. “Anything you want. I’ll love it, I swear, Steve please. Do whatever you want to me.”

 

Steve looks appalled. “Jesus, no! What if I decide to whip you? You can’t tell me…?”

 

“No, no, I wouldn’t enjoy that,” he agrees. “But you wouldn’t ask for that.”

 

Steve kisses him, somehow both hard and tender. “You’re right, I’d never ask you for that. Drag the mattress off my bed – I don’t want us breaking the frame.” He grins wickedly. “Face down, ass up, Sergeant.”

 

“Yes, Captain,” Bucky says, grinning back. “Anything you say, Captain.”

 

He can feel his heartbeat sitting at the back of his throat, so hard and consuming that he shivers with surprise as Steve strokes down his back, his ass, the thick muscles of his thighs. Both the smooth skin and the places where he’s been scarred with chains or knives or burns. “You’re magnificent, Buck,” Steve says huskily. “I can’t believe I haven’t said this yet, but you’re absolutely stunning.”

 

“Don’t prep me,” he replies, hands clutching out at the sheets desperately. His head is already buzzing with anticipation. Steve makes a protesting sound. “It’s fine, baby, I like when it hurts a little.”

 

“That would hurt more than a little,” Steve says skeptically. “I know I’m not porn-star huge, but it doesn’t take much to cause pain.”

 

“Use lots of slick,” Bucky purrs, swaying his hips. “I promise I’ll love it, _dragule_. Just get yourself nice and wet first then give it to me however you like.”

 

“Alright, Buck.”

 

Bucky can’t see the gleam of mischief in Steve’s eye as he leans over to fetch the bottle of lubricant in the nightstand, but he does break out in gooseflesh when Steve bites the curve of his ass. He can’t wait – he’s dreamed of this for months.

 

And when Steve forces three well-slicked fingers into him, Bucky yelps out loud and groans “ _Steve_ , you f-fuckin’ – ah! – you fuckin’ _liar_!”

 

Steve, his beautiful little shithead, chuckles at him. “Oh, I’m not prepping you, don’t worry, sweetheart.” He laughs again as he wriggles his fingers, and Bucky swears through his moans and cries. “You said however I like, and I’ve decided that ‘how I like’ will be turning you into a sobbing disaster.”

 

Bucky chokes and whines – Steve’s fingers are impossibly clever and he’s true to his word. He doesn’t stretch Bucky, just attacks his prostate ruthlessly and plays with his balls. Cupping, kneading, sometimes squeezing just on the edge of pain.

 

“You’re gonna come on my fingers,” Steve promises, warm breath between Bucky’s shoulders. “As many times as I want you to, and then you’re going to get my dick until you _cry_ , Buck. Do you want that?”

 

He nods frantically, bucking, down and backwards onto those slender fingers. The last of Bucky’s sane and capable brain thinks ‘ _you’re perfect, baby, perfect for me’._

 

Steve is merciless with the first one, driving it into him with the force and speed of a freight train, gripping and twisting at his cock until Bucky explodes, starry-eyed and moaning Steve’s name on repeat, delirious.

 

The second is gentler, comes slower, with a syrupy sweetness that slides down his spine and through his dick. Bucky can’t hear himself wailing, but he can feel Steve kissing down his back, whispering “Come on, baby, come on, you’re so good for me. You can come for me, Bucky. You can do it for me.”

 

He lets Bucky rest before the third, because he’s shaking uncontrollably by then, face and shoulders against the mattress after losing the ability to hold himself up. Steve strokes his heaving side, and murmurs “I want you to feel so good, Buck. Just one more, one more, and then I’ll be inside you. Nice and relaxed for me.”

 

He’s sobbing through the third orgasm when he feels Steve entering his body, freshly slicked up, and he’s still shaking through the aftershocks when he hears Steve growl “Jesus _Christ_ , Bucky!” and the hand returns to his hair, gripping tight and forcing his head up off the mattress. “Ohhhhh.”

 

He’s oversensitive and crying, but he still gasps through his moaning “Please, I want it, please, please!” The tears roll down Bucky’s cheeks and Steve’s teeth make marks in the back of his neck that make his dick throb to life despite himself. His knees spread wider apart, eager for as much of Steve as he can get. It’ll never be enough, there’s no such thing as enough of him. “More, please, please, please!”

 

‘Be careful what you wish for’ seems to be a running theme with Steve. Using his grip on Bucky’s hair to hold him still, Steve grabs his thigh with the other hand, nails biting into the skin, and uses those two points to gain enough leverage to grind his hips into Bucky hard.

 

Up until that point, Steve thought Bucky was sort of exaggerating about the ‘howling’ comment. Up until that point.

 

Bucky’s hands claw at the sheets, his mouth drops open, and a high, desperate sound comes from his chest that really does sound like a wild animal howling. “I’m in you, Buck,” Steve hisses in his ear, biting wherever he can reach. “Take it, baby.”

 

Damn those clever hands.

 

Steve has his thumb rubbing at Bucky’s cock, just below the head, until he screams himself hoarse and comes again with an intensity that’s just like pain but full of relief and so, so good.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks him, thin arms wrapped around his trembling, panting mass. “I didn’t – was it too much?”

 

“It was _perfect_ , Stevie,” Bucky slurs. He can’t really feel his fingers or his toes, but this was more than worth it. “Keepin’ me on my toes.”

 

“I didn’t…I thought you might get bored,” Steve confesses quietly, kissing the back of Bucky’s neck, where his livid bite marks stand out in scarlet and purple.

 

Bucky, the cad, actually starts laughing, then groans when his aching muscles remind him that stillness is the preferred state right now. “Honey, that isn’t really possible for me,” he says sincerely. “You couldn’t do boring if you tried.”

 

He feels Steve shrug behind him. “My ‘kinks’ if you could call them that, aren’t very interesting. I thought you’d enjoy a bit more variety, I guess.”

 

“Oh, I enjoyed the hell out of it, but don’t feel like you hafta put a three-ring circus on for my sake. I pretty much just enjoy making you happy – that ain’t exactly dungeons and latex, y’know. I’m real thankful you aren’t a woman, though.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “That makes two of us. Any reason in particular? Besides not being attracted to women, I mean?”

 

“Stevie, I already come inside you like twice a fuckin’ day, and you _order_ me to do it. You’d be pregnant the rest of your life because frankly honey, if I were straight, there’s no way I could keep my dick outta you.”

 

There’s a silence, and their eyes meet in the semi-dark. They last all of a whole minute before they both burst out laughing.


	2. his bottom is loud, mean, and hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky accidentally discovers that he and Steve are internet famous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is very little plot to redeem this.
> 
> It's my birthday and this is filthy. That's it. That's all there is to it.

Bucky is excited that _the Avengers_ is getting so much recognition. Sam and Steve slave over that comic, spending hours on even the smallest details, and they deserve for that hard work to be rewarded. And a movie feels like a really, really big deal, even if it’s animation rather than live-action. Steve, uneasy about new people at the best of time, didn’t even want to go, but Sam kept reminding the movie execs that Captain America was actually based on his co-author and co-artist and having Steve there would be useful.

 

So off they went to California.

 

Again, he’s happy that people recognize how brilliant and talented his Stevie is – but that doesn’t mean he’s happy to spend two weeks without _zvezdochka_. It’s day three and he’s already bored and lonely.

 

Thank god for Skype, Peggy, and the Bartons or Bucky wouldn’t have lasted even one damn day by himself. Peggy let him drag her to a Mets game – “I rather like the atmosphere, actually!” – and Clint and Natasha are doing their best to distract him from the missing piece of his life, but it’s such a big piece that it’s a bit of an impossible feat.

 

And. Well. He’s horny, okay.

 

Bucky doesn’t usually get into porn a whole lot, because his tastes are pretty specific and run counter to a lot of what’s popular in current “mainstream” gay porn. But a video right on the front page catches his eye, under the ‘hot and trending’ headline. Specifically, it’s the title.

 

“His Bottom is loud, mean, and hot”

 

Attention thoroughly captured, Bucky looks at the preview clip, which is a dark-lit room showing a tiny thing with a _smoking_ body straddling the lap of a well-muscled man. He cannot click that fucking button fast enough.

 

The camera is somewhere above the headboard, that smoking hot body laid out on the bed. He’s gorgeous, blond and lean and it makes Bucky homesick for his own Stevie’s smaller body tucked against his beneath the covers.

 

A dark shadow shifts uneasily at the foot, beyond the reach of what little light there is. Bucky is expecting many things – in porn there’s definitely the good, the bad, and the ugly, and your mileage will vary on how much of each. What he was definitely not expecting was to hear his own fucking voice.

 

“Can I?”

 

And the loud, mean, hot bottom replies in Steve’s voice. “You can do better than that, baby.” His naked thighs spread apart. Sweet little cocktease, showing off for his Bucky. “Come on. Ask me nicely.”

 

Future Bucky, already sweating with lust on the bed, yanks the covers off of himself as the shadow near the end of the bed comes closer and forms himself, kneeling down near Steve’s legs and kissing his ankles. Staring up at him and whispering “Please, _dragule_. _Please_ can I lick you?”

 

Steve laughs quietly. Bucky remembers his glittering eyes and flushed face – already aroused. “Lick me? How prim! That’s a bit prudish. Come on, _mishka_ , ask me for real. It’s okay.”

 

Past Bucky shudders and presses his mouth to an inner thigh, white in the monochrome colors of the dark room. “Let me lick you, _dragule_. Let me eat your hole and fuck you with my tongue. Please.”

 

“That’s a good boy,” Steve coos tenderly, stroking his shaggy hair and kissing the dimple in Bucky’s chin. “Not so hard, was it?”

 

He knows what’s going to happen and he still shakes with anticipation every bit as much as his former self when Steve rolls over, ass straight in the air. Both Buckys groan “god!” at the same time. Present Bucky can’t really see anything but the top curves of Steve’s ass, but the angle of the camera means that he can see Steve’s face as he tilts his head upwards, biting his lips nervously.

 

He’d kill for one kiss right now.

 

Steve sighs at the first touch of Bucky’s mouth. He started slow and gentle first – despite Steve’s bravado anything that felt too intense, too good, would start to make him self-conscious the moment his brain caught up with his body. So Bucky either had to go slow or to drive full speed ahead and at the time, he’d wanted to savor and enjoy the experience.

 

And he did. He fucking did.

 

If he were looking at himself – low on his priority list – he’d see the way his jaw worked as he lapped at that tiny hole, flicking soft and wet to get Steve relaxed and open, gripping that beautiful ass with his mismatching hands. Both thumbs keeping him spread out, a special feast just made for James Buchanan Barnes.

 

But he didn’t see that because current Bucky was too enraptured with the tortured, wanton expression on Steve’s face. Other viewers probably interpret his slurred breathless whispers as “Yes, oh fuck, yes. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck” but his name in Steve’s mouth is familiar and sweet, like a tea sweetened with honey.

 

Steve is actually crying “Yes, oh Buck, yes. Oh – Buck, Buck, Buck!”

 

Bucky whimpers, stroking himself hesitantly.

 

His former self growls and opens his mouth wider, wanting his tongue as a far inside that tight body as he could get, gripping Steve’s ass tight as he begins squirming below him.

 

Steve moans loudly, head thrown back to show the camera his slack pretty mouth. He reaches behind himself, grabs a hard fistful of Bucky’s hair to force him still, and rolls his hips back, using Bucky’s tongue to fuck himself.

 

He fumbles for the lubricant and starts jerking off with a little more intent.

 

God, Bucky loves him this way. So lost in himself that he forgets his self-consciousness, forgets shame and fear, and just takes, knowing that he’ll get what he needs from Bucky.

 

“Right there, right there, yeah,” Steve groans into the sheets, knuckles white in Bucky’s hair, arching his whole body like a cat’s. “God, I love your mouth. Is that your new favorite, sweetheart?”

 

Past Bucky grunts enthusiastically, mouth currently too occupied to speak. He wouldn’t dream of pulling away when Steve wants him to stay there.

 

His fist slides tighter over his cock, panting as he remembers how hard it was not to let go and begin yanking on his dick just like this. Steve used his mouth like a favorite toy, fucking himself eagerly on his tongue, and Bucky loved it – Steve knew that. Knew how he loved to be used.

 

“Mm, and you’re so fucking good at this.” Steve laughs darkly. “Should I keep you this way, _mishka_? Make you hump the bed while I get off? No tight wet hole for you – just whatever you can get rubbing off on the mattress…”

 

Bucky groans and grips him tighter, pulling Steve back against his mouth. He is more than happy to debase himself for Steve’s pleasure.

 

( _He will do it gladly – two months after this, Steve will kneel over his face holding a pillow to Bucky’s crotch. “You come like this or not at all. C’mon, Bucky, fuck it for me.” He fucks the pillow and cries when he begins rubbing himself raw, but he doesn’t stop. Steve moans “You’re perfect, my love, you’re perfect!” and he ruins the fabric when he comes all over that pillow_.)

 

Whoever posted the video edits out a great deal of the preparation – probably because that’s generally not most people’s favorite part and now that Bucky thinks of it, he and Steve probably said each other’s names about half a dozen times each. The audience doesn’t see Steve handing Bucky a rinse for his mouth or fetching the lube with a sly wink over his shoulder or the first two fingers as they go in.

 

The video does show Bucky hauling Steve up, using the prosthetic arm to hold him one-handed and the other arm to get a better angle inside Steve’s body. Shows Steve clinging to him as he and Bucky start necking – first sweet and slow, then messy and frantic. “Oh, _god_!” The camera is at an excellent position to see Steve clawing at Bucky’s shoulders, whining and rocking back on his fingers. “Enough, enough, baby, I’m ready.”

 

The moment Bucky relaxes his grip, Steve pulls back and shoves him down against the pillows. “You don’t gotta be so impatient,” Bucky murmurs, gently holding him by the hips as he positions himself on Bucky’s lap. “Y’know I won’t come till you say so.”

 

“Shut up and give me your dick.” Steve gives him a little smirk, eyes twinkling with their private amusement. He _is_ mean, and Bucky loves him so.

 

Steve starts hard and fast and keeps going, but Bucky is so dense he doesn’t understand what’s happening until he leans forward, draping himself over Bucky. Steve cups and squeezes at his pecs, fondling Bucky’s chest, getting soft moans and sighs from him. The moment Steve starts pulling and pinching and suckling, he bucks and strains like he’s been electrocuted.

 

Steve continues heedless of his whining, biting and sucking his nipples, gasping into his chest as he rides him as hard as he can. He laughs sadistically as Bucky swears and pants beneath him.

 

“I can’t-I can’t-I’m sorry!” Bucky wails. “Pl-please can I-?”

 

Steve snarls at him, grabbing him hard by the arms, leaving small bruises in the flesh arm, forcing Bucky harder into him. “Inside me. Inside,” he growls. “Now.”

 

What Steve commands, Bucky obeys and the Bucky of the present whimpers as he suddenly realizes he can’t even resist the mere recording of his voice. He has a messy and disorienting couple of minutes and quickly zeros back in on the video because he hasn’t seen this video, but this is his favorite part.

 

Steve groans and milks Bucky with obvious delight, releasing his ruthless hold on Bucky’s arms. The fucking tease reaches behind him and shoves his own fingers inside. “ _Mishka_ , I need you,” Steve husks, giving him those irresistible bedroom eyes. “Open your mouth, baby.”

 

Bucky shudders and palms Steve’s ass, dragging his legs over his own shoulders so Steve can straddle his face, knees on either side of his head, his lips open and ready. Not only does he get the full sound of Steve moaning “God, your mouth…”, now he can see Steve throw his head back, his tight nipples and flushed chest heaving as he retakes his hold on Bucky’s hair. Steve’s voice starts breaking, almost pleading “Suck me _mishka_ , I need you so bad…”

 

Past Bucky groans and hollows his cheeks in sharply, and present Bucky hisses through his teeth. Steve knows all the right buttons to push. He has no idea how this video came to exist, but if it was this scene alone, Bucky would go blind watching it over and over.

 

Steve fists both small hands through his dark hair and fucks his mouth slowly and without any self-awareness beyond chasing the incredible sensation Bucky pulls from him, whole body strained with the effort, every muscle and tendon stretched tight, beautiful bones pressing tightly beneath the pale skin. His slender thighs tremble visibly and his voice cracks on each trust, until- “Ah-ah-ah!”

 

Bucky fucking loves that sound.

 

His cock twitches, as tired as he is, a Pavlovian response to that keening moan, his subconscious trained to believe that particular noise signals a job well done. Steve only keens like that when he _really, really_ likes what Bucky’s doing.

 

“Oh, I’m so close,” Steve sighs, eyelashes fluttering. “Your fingers, _mishka_ , please-”

 

Bucky gently traces down his crack, his fingers meeting no resistance as they slip inside him, wet with Bucky’s own semen. Steve gives the camera a view of a few gorgeous gyrations, fucking into Bucky front and back.

 

The moment he finishes, Steve curls inwards on himself, shoving all the way into Bucky’s mouth, mouth dropping open into a heart-shape on a silent cry. Softening, he begins to fall, weak and limp as he slides sideways, and Bucky catches him around the hips, holding Steve there on his upper chest. He wipes his mouth and pants out _“Te iubesc, dragule.”_

 

Steve smiles sweetly at Bucky and bends to kiss him, the video cutting out there.

 

Bucky stares at the black screen, heart pounding. Steve doesn’t even like having his picture taken – he can’t imagine him filming them without even telling Bucky and then posting it online. His eyes nearly pop out of his head – the video has over two million hits and counting.

 

He finds himself looking at the comments in daze.

 

*DAAAAAAAAAAAMN

 

*he said I love you I’m dying rn

 

*bottom is a little bitch. top needs to put that slut in his place  
          *pretty sure he’s got ‘em right where he wants him actually

 

*where can I find one of those?

          *lol which one?

                     *either. both. jfc

 

*You can tell these two really care about each other – if they aren’t a couple already, then they should be.

 

*top says “i love you” and “darling” in romanian, but bottom calls him “mishka” which is a pretty common russian nickname for michael. might be from different countries and english is their only shared language???

 

*oh my god, he actually says I love you?!!! these two are super cute!!!

 

*Bottom rides that dick like he fucking owns it and the top is fine as fuck 10/10 would fap again

 

*Top eats ass like it’s his only job. Where the hell did the bottom find him?!

*right? holy shit, he looked like he was sitting down to a meal and the body on that white boy oh my god!

          *trauma center. has a prosthetic on his left arm

                     *um…hey? FUCK YOU

 

*That Bottom is a vicious little fucker. I like it :)

 

*I don’t care if he weighs the same as my nine-year old, I would let that bottom dom the shit out of me

          *I don’t think you could handle him

                     *that’s…probably true

 

*bottom looks like he might be underage????

          *they wouldn’t give such a clear view of his face if he was

 

*I’ve never seen something this good in porn. They are really in love and it shows. Top finishes with “I love you” and the Bottom is obviously just winding him up to get him hot the whole time. Truly a pleasure to watch. These two were rough, but very sweet, and I hope to see them again.

 

Taking deep calm breaths, Bucky examines the room in the video. It’s definitely not Steve’s studio or his own room and nothing looks that familiar. The only other place they’ve had sex was…

 

He glances at the date on the video. “Fuck me. That sick son of a bitch.”

\---

He isn’t going to look for other evidence because he definitely does not want to see it and he knows that he’s right.

 

“Yeah, hey Pegs. No, I’m great, I’m fine. A little bored. Doing anything tonight? Well…y’know, RuPaul’s Drag Race is on and Steve told me – yeah, I’d love to. No, don’t worry about it, I’ll bring pizza. You and Angie go meatless, right? No, it’s fine, I promise. It’s really no trouble. I’ll see you at six.”

\---

At ten o’clock, Bucky does not bother to soften his expression. His face is set to homicide – he wants this creep to wet himself the moment he sees Bucky.

 

Hodge stares at Bucky, swallowing at his expression. “What d’ya want? This is a little late for a social visit.”

 

He steps right into his personal space. “I know exactly what you’ve done,” he hisses. “Don’t even try to plead your innocence to me, you weird little asshole. You been fuckin’ perving on my friends next door.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“I saw the goddamn video!” he whispers viciously, and Hodge goes pale.

 

“That wasn’t me!”

 

“Really? Because you’re the fucking neighbor that shares a wall on the same one the camera was hooked up to!” He grabs the front of Hodge’s shirt. “Take that fucking thing down, cover that sick little peephole, and I won’t tell anyone what you’ve been doing. But if the next time I come over here, I find that disgusting camera, not only am I calling the cops on your ass, I’m gonna let Peggy Carter give you a piece of her goddamn mind! You got that?”

 

Hodge gulps, looking green. “Y-yes. Yessir.”

 

“Good.”

\---

Of course, when Steve comes home, he has to tell him.

 

 _Zvezdochka_ gets all red. “That…explains a lot.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well there was this dude who kept asking me how my boyfriend was doing in this weird way. I thought Sam told him about you or he knew you from Tony’s work on cybertronics for trauma survivors, but kept…you know, like…staring at me. Like he was trying to figure out what was underneath my clothes. Then I thought he was flirting with me, but he denied it. Seemed almost as embarrassed as I was.”

 

Bucky laughs incredulously, kissing the side of Steve’s neck. “Well baby I always said you were a star.”

 

“Not what I had in mind,” Steve says dryly.

 

He laughs, pulling him into his lap. “Maybe we give them another one. A real one.”

 

“Nope. First rule of showbiz, Buck – always leave ‘em wanting more.”


End file.
